


Forget

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't forget love. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forget  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _You don't forget love. Ever._  
>  **Author's Note:** Set between "Exit Wounds" and "Children of Earth" for Torchwood.

"He'll forget me one day." The words were calm, matter of fact, and Buffy's gaze jerked over to Ianto with surprise, confusion, and she put down the forms she'd been sorting through to stare at him.

" _What_?" Because he couldn't have just said what she thought he said. And even if he did, he couldn't mean what she _thought_ he meant. His eyes raised, calm as his voice, to meet hers, and he repeated.

"He'll forget me one day." She wouldn't have caught it if she hadn't been staring at him in shock, the barest of flickers in his gaze, and he continued on, as if there was nothing wrong. "Both of you will. You've got forever, after all. It's a long time to live, a lot of memories, can't remember everything; eventually, you'll forget things. People. Me, Gwen. Owen 'n Tosh."

She didn't know how to answer that. For a long moment, she could only stare at him, speechless. His gaze flickered again, and then he turned from her, back to his paperwork, and he resumed sorting through them as if nothing had been said. His voice was casual when he spoke again, as calm as he'd been the entire time.

"You have a folder I need- could you-"

" _Ianto_." Words. They were there to be had again. His name hot on her tongue, a fire in her eyes as she glared at him, cutting him off, forbidding him to continue. Anger. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's only natural," he answered, except here was a crack now. "You-"

"No," she commanded, and she was up, grabbing the papers from his hands. "No, you do _not_ get to just- _say_ something like that, and then act like everything's fine. Like you didn't just _completely_ \- I- I don't even know how to say what you just did!"

"Buffy-"

"Did you not just hear me? I said _no_. Shut up." The paperwork went flying to one side, one tiny hand slamming to the desktop before the Welshman with a loud thunk, and she reached with the other to grab his chin. He was trying to look away now, and she forced him to face her, dipping her head so he couldn't help but meet her eyes. " _Forget_ you? He will _never_ forget you- _I_ will never forget you! How could you even _think_ that? Jack _loves_ you, Ianto, even if he's to much of a coward to say it. Loves you more than he wants to admit to even himself, but it's true. And I-"

"Two years."

"I- what?" He wasn't supposed to interrupt her, but he was giving her a look she hated on him sometimes. The mature look, the one that meant he wasn't going to back down, no matter what. She was going to wipe that look off his face.

"Not even two years, Buffy. That's all we've had. It's a drop in the bucket, compared to what you and Jack will have, and who knows how much longer we'll have. The lives we lead-"

"I don't care if all we had was two _months_ , or even two _days_. You don't forget love. Ever." Hazel eyes pinned him with a dark look, and she tried not to regret the flinch that followed her next words. "Do you think you'll ever forget Lisa?"

"It's not the same," he answered, and despite the flinch, there was still a firmness to his voice.

"It damn well is the same," the blonde growled, and she released his chin before she hurt him in her anger. Her frustration at his idiocy. Whirled away from him, a hand running wildly through her hair, stalking away and then back. Stopping before his desk once more. "Love is etched in your heart, not your head. Even when it fades, changes, it's still there, and always will be. If Jack and I live for the next ten thousand millennia, our love for you will still be with us."

"How?" And another crack. A hitch in his voice. A glittering in his eyes.

"Because we _love_ you."

They both turned. Jack, standing in the door, staring at both of them. Ianto faltered, and then the mask broke. Buffy was around the desk in an instant, wrapping her arms around him, and then Jack was there and wrapping his around them both.


End file.
